Pathologies of the gastrointestinal system, the biliary tree, the vascular system and other body lumens and hollow organs are often treated through endoscopic procedures, many of which require active and/or prophylactic hemostasis to control internal bleeding. Tools for deploying hemostatic clips via an endoscope are often used to stop internal bleeding by clamping together the edges of the wounds or incisions. Hemostasis clips grasp tissue surrounding a wound and hold edges of the wound together by applying pressure to the site to allow natural healing processes to close the wound. Specialized endoscopic clipping devices are used to deliver the clips to the desired locations within the body and to position and deploy the clips at the desired locations after which the clip delivery device is withdrawn, leaving the clip within the body. These clips may be left in place until they are sloughed off through natural processes or removed later through a separate procedure after the bleeding site has healed.